The use of an anaerobic resin in tape insulation for copper electrical coils is taught by J. D. B. Smith et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,178 and 4,239,802. These anaerobic resins, i.e., resins which will not cure in the presence of oxygen, were heretofore vacuum impregnated into uncatalyzed, sheet backed mica tape, which was already wound onto an electrical coil. The anaerobic resin was then cured, without the application of heat, preferably by introduction of a contacting, flowing stream of a selected oxygen free inert gas, such as nitrogen.
While this method of applying and curing anaerobic resins provided deep cured insulation, improvements in storage stability, power factor values, resin drainage, and better utilization of pressurized, static, inert gas cure, would be highly advantageous. A method of easily applying and curing anaerobic resins on the surface of a glass, plastic, or metal base, would also be useful.